


the boy

by honglight



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Drugs, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Violence, bottom byeongkwan, feminine byeongkwan, prostitute byeongkwan, stripper byeongkwan, top sehyoon, undercover sehyoon, wowkwan, wowkwan au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honglight/pseuds/honglight
Summary: sehyoon wasn't supposed to catch feelings. never.especially not for a male prostitute.-', wowkwan! au
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan & Kim Byeongkwan, Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Kim Byeongkwan/Park Junhee | Jun, Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Lee Donghun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	1. -', the disclaimer

_dear reader,_

_before you proceed in reading this story, i'd like to put up some disclaimers;_

_\--_

_▪ this story is fully based off of fictional events i've made up_

_▪ none of the ppl i've mentioned are ment to be harmed in any way by the events you're about to read,, it's truly just a work of entertainment_

_▪ since i'm not fluent in english i hope you can bear with me and give me some well needed advice, so that i can improve my english & my writing_

_▪ this story will be filled with nsfw & grafic contents such as sex, violence, maybe gore etc. ,, so if you're not comfortable with that, i advice you to not read further_

_▪ i'll delete harming or rude comments that are projected against any of the ppl mentioned, ppl that are commenting or myself,, this should be a place of comfort & happiness and therefore i will not support any form of hate_

_▪ criticism, as long as it is contructive, is allowed at all times!_

_\--_

_**the origin of this au...** _

_...is drawn from a.c.e's "undercover". i felt super inspired by the looks & visuals byeongkwan gave us, especially the yellow/black/pigtails one. i immediately pictured the story in my mind._


	2. -', the prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which   
> sehyoon didn't expect to stumble into a secret society that was ruled by money, sex, drugs and even blood.

_**[warning! explict content]** _

sehyoon's head was pounding and he could feel the rhythmic vibrato of his heartbeat echoing through his chest. like a sweet love song that reached his ears.

"tell me if you want me to stop"

a sound. skin clapping against skin.

all he could do was to squeeze out a breathy growl from his lips and grab the pale hips of the boy, who was bouncing up and down on his lap. the soft material of the brightly blue colored furr coat which has now slipped halfway down his arms, sleeves pooling on sehyoon's bare chest, was riding up and down his upper thighs. almost tickling him.  
he was not going to lie when he said that the sight of the naked boy with nothing on than a neon fluffy _slut jacket,_ as he liked to call it, didn't turn him on even more.

"i told you that i've handled much bigger guys than you. don't worry", sehyoon said, corners of his mouth curling upward sadisticly while he looked past his bangs and up into the piercing eyes of the smaller man. he was in the mood for teasing.   
"and besides, if you really want to tire me out, you have to offer a lot more than this...sloppy movement you have going on here"  
sehyoon grabbed the soft flesh of byeongkwan's behind, smooth almost baby-like skin cradled inside his sweaty palm. he almost forgot the way he had beaten it just a few minutes ago.

sehyoon waited for the younger to respond. expected something like a nasty remark or an eyeroll.   
but the boy, whose grey bangs were covered in sweat and something that looked like glitter, just looked down on him unimpressed.  
"you know i make my living out of this _sloppy movement_ ", he said in a monotone voice.

sehyoon slowly rode up, straightening his back so that he was now the one looking down on byeongkwan. his hands still clinging on tightly on the man's hips. he hoped that his grip would leave a mark.  
he minimized their distance, nose touching his and his gaze stabbing through his pale blue eyes. he wore contacts today, sehyoon noticed.

"you should show me so that i believe you", sehyoon whispered into byeongkwans half opened mouth before he let the tip of his tongue run across his moistured upper lip. strawberries, sehyoon tasted.

before sehyoon could realize what was happening he could feel the weight of byeongkwan's hands pushing down his back into the soft matress. his body immediately sinking in.  
the smaller boy leaned back, arms supporting his weight as he grabbed sehyoon's legs. he put one foot down the matress, pushing his chest outward as he was now presenting his naked body like on a dining plate and started to fasten his pace. sehyoon's eyes were drawn, basically glued onto byeongkwan's hard shaft that was glowing in a painfully pink-ish color.

sehyoon let out an embarissingly loud growl just as he could feel both the sensation of his own cock being buried deep inside the boy and his lips attached onto his neck, sucking and licking on the right spot. the furr jacket was now completely drawn over them like a thick blanket, making him sweat even harder.

"i should charge you the double of what i usually request for what i'm about to do to you", byeongkwan snickered as he rolled his hips even deeper into sehyoon's lap. a move that made his head dizzy and his muscles weak. byeongkwan knew exactly how to move his hips to get what he wanted.

-

"okay, i take back everything i said"

his voice was breathy, exhausted. his heart was pounding rapidly against his ribs and he couldn't breathe properly. his shaft was sore, pale neck and chest glistening with red and purple marks. he wondered if it was even possible to have sore earlobes.  
sehyoon's tired eyes followed his lover as he strudded across the room, bare footed and on shaky legs. the blue coat was still hanging down his arms, material now covering the area down below. but sehyoon knew exactly what he was hiding. he had seen it a dozen times before.

"you better do, baby", byeongkwan said confidently as he sat down on the stool right infront of the big mirror, examining himself. his ring-cludded hand gently pushing his face from one side to the other, slowly tracing down his neck.  
"at least you didn't leave a mark on me this time. it's disgusting when you do that"

"what even is the matter?", sehyoon supported his weight on his arms so that he could look at him better. "i love it when you show off my marks. it's hot"

"well you don't have three dick appointments a day, do you? it's bad for the business", byeongkwan answered as he dabbed his neck with a tissue to get rid of any signs of sweat or _other humanly produced substances_.  
"and besides", he began as he took a bottle of perfume out of the pool of colognes that stood on a small tray right for his reach. sehyoon even gifted him one of them. "the others started to get suspicious why i suddendly allowed these assholes to brand me"

"you-"

"it's not my fucking fault that you can't keep your dick in your pants and it's not my fault that you seem to have a biting-fetish so please, control yourself big boy", byeongkwan ranted, fingers rubbing under his eyes to remove the last ammount of the smudged eyeliner.

sehyoon never really understood his need for so much make up. eyeliner, glitter glue, cherry-scented blush. byeongkwan loved all kinds of this stuff and loved to show it off. usually sehyoon would settle for the more natural type as he always thought guys who wore shiny pants were way to flashy for him. but the way byeongkwan's delicate long fingers would rub even more of the shining oil onto his chest, that would make his skin illuminate in the bright light was something awfully attractive.

byeongkwan turned around in his full naked glory and slowly walked towards the unmade bed sehyoon was draping himself on, disheveled hair like a mob on his head.

"so...you don't like my dick?", sehyoon cheekily asked and let his eyes wander up and down his body: over his trained muscles, his strong collar bones and the still semi-hard penis. he was almost ready for another round just by the sight alone.

byeongkwan smirked and placed himself onto sehyoon's lap again, felt the tip of his shaft pocking his thigh.   
the boy leaned down, a sensual smirk on his face. he looked like something not earthly. a god, perhaps.  
"you know i _love_ your dick", he said before smashing his lip balm covered lips down onto his.  
"but you know what they'll do when they find out what is going on between us"

sehyoon didn't answer. he just gave him a questioning look that resembled the one of a lost puppy.

byeongkwan reached one hand up to eun it trough sehyoon's sticky hair, eyes still glued onto the ones of his lover.

"they'll kill you"


	3. -', 01

_**sehyoon** _

sehyoon wasn't sure how he suddendly ended up in this situation; arms tied up behind his back, limbs hurting and he was pretty sure somebody has punched him in the face, considering the piercing pounding in his temple. though there could be some explanations: he thought about the chairman he eased for a few million won due to a win in a recent game of poker or the young lady, said to be the daughter of a very powerful businessman from japan, he met at a club just a few days prior, who could still hold some grudge due to some _unfinished business_.

in the end it was the loud noise, the startling voices that woke him up.

"i don't know, think about something"

"you really didn't go easy on him huh?"

"what else was i supposed to do, yuchan was watching"

"wow, your praise kink is really coming through", the voice laughed followed by a loud thud as if he was punched by someone. "ow! what was that for?"

"shut up you asshat, he's moving. see!"

-

**_1 hour before_ **

the smoke filled air made it hard for him to breathe. though sehyoon was used to set foot into establishments in which one couldn't even see their own two feet due to the large clouds floating around he was truly not delighted by the startling noises of saxophones and drums.sehyoon never would've thought he'd ever set foot into a jazz club let alone a jazz club without some _modern entertainment_ in the form of...serveral agile women without at least one piece of clothing.

"would you like a drink, sir?", asked the man behind the counter who reminded sehyoon rather of the conductor of an orchestra than a bartender. the black bowtie, which was wrapped rather tightly around his dark neck, earned a small quiet snort of amusement.   
sehyoon raised his exebrows, a shy smile forming on his lips.

"sir", he cackled. "i haven't been called that for a while now".

the man behind the bar gifted him a white smile - a smile one could only get by hours and hours of using bleach and a strong addiction to mouthwash, considering his strong minty breath.  
"i would've expected a man of your kind would be called that every single night"sehyoon freezed at the sudden wave of hot air which was poured inside his ear and the strong scent of some excotic fruit that radiated from the presence that has now approached him.  
he turned his head only for his eyes to lay upon a rather fragile figure of a woman who was nipping on the brink of a glass filled with a bright red liquid. that's her, sehyoon tought.

"how come you think i am not?", he asked, an eyebrow raised provocantly but rather in a flirtuous manner. the bartender slided a glass of whiskey across the bartable which sehyoon catched with a slick handmovement and nodded thankfully. he was in deep need of some intoxication if he was about to engage in a rather embarassing conversation with this woman who looked like she was in her mid twenties but really just covered up her forties up with tons of old make up and hairspray. sehyoon personally was not fond of these sorts of women, though their wallets and bankaccounts were really seductive.

"the kitten got some claws i see", she smiled and crossed her legs only to reveal her fake tanned skin under her short red skirt. smoothly, she streched out her hand for sehyoon to take, fingers clad in silver rings.   
"park youbin. a pleasure to meet you"

"the pleasure is all mine", sehyoon replied and wrapped her bony palm inside his. slowly he lowered his lips to kiss her scented skin and almost flinched at the sweat that emitted from it. "kang inseong."

he could feel her piercing gaze upon him at all times. just like a lion who fixed it's eyes on it's prey only to slowly approach the weak gazell, who just seemed to wait for it's long sharp claws to sink in. sehyoon attentively observed youbin's long red painted nails, that tapped on the counter like she was waiting for something to happen. he took another sip, flinched at the burning sensation in his throat and licked his lips. as much as sehyoon wanted to resist, there was no way around it.

"how come a man like you finds himself inside such an...extraordinary etablissement?", she asked while brushing her dark hair behind her ear. the golden band on one of them now shined even brighter underneath the sparkling chandelier.

"a man like me?", he asked and smiled.

"hm", she said and slowly began to draw cirlcles with her fingers on the countertop. "a man who does not look like he knows the entire biography of oscar wilde by memory. a man who likes to drink his whiskey purely. a man who seems like he's looking for his next victim".  
her face came closer and closer with each and every word she spoke, her hand slowly tracing across his knee. sehyoon knew what all of this ment. she was ready to attack him, to slowly devour him just like the wild animal she obviously kept hidden from her husband.  
"and you're that type of woman who is still way to sober for my taste", he breathed into her ear as he came closer in the same unhibited manner before he ordered the bartender to serve them two more drinks.

-

"excuse me for asking, but i couldn't do but notice the wedding ring", sehyoon's finger pointed at the jewellery on her finger, cheecks already slightly rosy from the several shots youbin has forced him to drink with her.

"oh, this old thing", she said and admired it rather unlovingly. "it's funny isn't it? look how much sparkle it has lost."

"so you're not happily married?", he asked obliviously and took anopther sip from the cocktail she has ordered for him, but he knew he would be paying in the end.youbin laughed out loudly. a type of laugh that was so piercing and anooying, that it made sehyoon sink into his seat out of embarassment. though he prayed she wouldn't notice. it was not his plan to make her distrust him or even leave him behind.

"what do you think? what is a woman like me doing in a club, talking to a young and handsome man who is half her age at this hour on a week day? please. the prettier they are the more they lack in brain activity",she murmured the last bit of her speech. at least she tought she did. but sehyoon was way to confident - and way to _not_ sober - to really care for anything she was saying. not that he would if he was not drunk.

"how come you're not happy?", sehyoon then slowly began to enquire just as she took off the furry boa wrapped around her chest to reveal her low cut dress. sehyoon was not lying when he admitted to be really fond of the view presented. he was a lover of all women. and by women he usually ment the _benefits_ of their physique that came with taking them out or to take over their bar bills.

"how would you feel if your husbands profession was way more important than the needs of his wife?", she exclaimed with high raised eyebrows. "i mean yeah, providing tons of drugs to the cartells of columbia is a hard and time consuimung job but what about me? i mean he didn't touch me in two weeks. am i not attractive anymore? too old, maybe? what-"

"your husband sells drugs?", sehyoon then suddendly stopped her rambling, his hand now clutching tighter around his half empty glass of vodka.

"oh he does not only sell them", she replied with her mouth full of liquid. "he produces them, transports them, heck he even takes them himself. you should see him in the bedroom afterwards. seems like a whole other person in the best way possible."   
a groan left her mouth an she supported her head on the counter, eyes closed. sehyoon could feel the distress in her features and he certainly hoped she didn't notice his.  
"i beg you, if you will ever encounter park hyukjae of any sorts please kill him for me. if i did it myself i'd be the first they would suspect of murder. you would do that for me, would you?", youbin placed her sweaty palm on sehyoons arm, her nails slowly massaging his muscles underneath his dress shirt. he showed her a soft smile and took her hand in his before placing it back on her own lap.then he opened his mouth:

"that's it guys. we got him"

youbin frowned, her red painted lips forming into a confused pout.   
"what was that?"right when the woman opened her mouth again, ready to question sehyoon's sudden change of expression the door bursted open and heavy footsteps approached the couple.

"park youbin?"  
both turned their heads only to face a gloomy looking young man. his long dark coat seemed slightly out of place, just like the ID he was now presenting them.

"detective lee donghun. i ask you kindly to follow me for further investigation regarding your husband, who has now successfully been charged with the owning of high level cocaine and the sale of the same."

youbin's expression fell, head slowly turning towards sehyoon who looked at her expressionlessly.   
"what is that supposed to mean? what is going on inseong?"

"ma'am please. don't make it even more complicated and please follow-"

"excuse you!", she promptly rose from her seat and faced the detective directly. sehyoon tried to hold back a small laugh escaping his lips due to the fact that she was approximately two heads shorter than him even tho wearing heels.   
"i will not follow you unless i spoke to my husband or my lawyer! I-"

"ma'am, we have all evidence needed", detective lee replied as his gaze met the one of sehyoon. he stretched out his empty palm and sehyoon reached inside the pocket of his shirt only to reveal a small button he now gave to the police officer. sudden realization took over youbin and her mouth opened.  
"we thank you for your kind avowal", the detective said before adding: "thank you very much detective kim." to which sehyoon slightly nodded.

"you-", youbin began and approached her flirt slowly. sehyoon could basically feel the poison in her gaze, her long nails now ready to scratch open his chest. but not in a pleasant way as sehyoon was used to.  
"you asshole! how could you? i swear to god i will rip out your-".

just as she was about to wrap her hands around his throat the detective interfered:   
"okay mrs. park, that is enough. please mind your distance to mr. kim".

lee donghun didn't waste anytime in quickly putting her hands into handcuffs to which youbin was way to drunk to properly react to. sehyoon wasn't even sure she quite understood that these were used for her rebellious attitute towords a police officer and not for the purpose of some kinky bedroom activities. the detective handed her over to one of his collegues who was awkwardly observing the scene and was now blushing red due to the words youbin was now saying to him as he escorted her out of the club. sehyoon could feel all sorts of gazes upon him: gazes filled with amazement, full of fear and full of confusion. he couldn't decide which he liked best. he enjoyed getting high off of the sudden attention he was getting. he heard a deep sigh just as he turned his head to watch detective donghun approach him again, his hand scratching the back of this neck.

"well, uhm...good job detective", he nodded and sehyoon tried to surpress a satisfied grin.

"we're not in the police station or in any sort of formal situation donghun, please stop calling me that", he rolled his eyes. "you make me look like a better man than i actully am. sit down i'll pour you a drink"

"you're buying me a drink? well, that's something i can't refuse", donghun cackled and said down next to sehyoon who now called for the intimidadet butler like sehyoon noticed. the way the young man was watching him with a feared gaze mixed with the bright grin of a man who was trying to get into his pants.

"calm down your horses", sehyoon said and laughed. "i said i'd pour you a drink not buy you one. we'll share the bill for the bottle"

"a whole bottle?", donghun almost screached and raised his eyebrows. sehyoon was not sure if he was about to cry or not regarding his sad puppy-like eyes. tho he was always looking like that, so sehyoon tried not to make a big deal out of it. "a bottle of what?"

"Caymus Cabernet Sauvignon. five years old. I once had a glass during my recent investigation down in gangnam. it's amazing, out of this world even. the eighty thousan really pay off"

"eighty-eighty thousand won?!", donghun said shocked, eyes wide open while sehyoon nipped at the rest of the vodka he still had left."i'm sorry but i will not pay forty dollars to drink wine. let alone drink wine with somebody like you"

"somebody like me? what is that supposed to mean?", sehyoon asked confused but also slighty amused at the outburst of his colleague. the thing he liked most about their relation ship was the fact that it was basically a free ticket to tease him in any kind of circumstance.

"somebody who will probably leave me alone before half the bottle is even finished and lets me pay the whole bill", donghun replied and came to his feet, straightening his tie. sehyoon observed his disheveled hair, the dark bags under his eyes. he secretly pitied him. he could only imagine the long hours the spent in his office or invastigating different suspects in hope of finally finishing the ongoing case. sehyoon was only used as some sorft of a secret agent to get the suspects to confess to their crimes due to his... _convincing manners_ and his talent of seduction mixed with his special ability of talking - and that very shamelessly.

"c'mon who do you think i am", sehyoon protected himself as the bartender set down a very slick and more importantly expensive looking bottle of wine with two glasses.   
"there you go", he excused himself and left to serve an eldery couple.

"look, you're great help for our station", donghun said and sighed. "but i think i don't really want to engage to this sort of relationship with you"

"if you could only hear you talking", sehyoon laughed and opened the bottle, teeth sinking down onto the cork. "you sound as if i was about to take you back to my room. i am really honored that you think of me that way but i am not in the slightest interested in your dick. well, at least not _your_ dick"

"would you just-", donghun began but stopped apruptly in his speech. he closed his eyes, trying not to cause a scene while his cheeks were red out of embarassment. "i did not think such thing. i just think we should part as colleagues in the end of the day, if you're okay with that. so, if you now would excuse me i have to go it's already...way to late. good night, detective kim."

"you can't leave me alone here! a man drinking a whole bottle of wine by himself is not charming, it's sad-", sehyoon tried to stop him one last time from leaving, but just earned a small wave from over donghun's shoulder and another tired "goodbye" before the door closed right behind him.

"great", sehyoon mumbled as he took a sip of the red-ish liquid. "at least the wine is great."

-

maybe finishing a quarter of a whole bottle of high percentage wine was not the smartest idea sehyoon ever had. tho it didn't feel like it in the first place.his head was pounding. he felt like he could basically taste all the flavours of the universe on his tounge while he was now lazily munching on some pretzels the bartender has kindly gave him to sober up even a little.

"do you accept credit cards?", sehyoon drunkenly asked as the young man reached for the two glasses which were both slightly filled. again, not the smartest idea sehyoon ever had. tho, he had to admit, he experienced dates worse than this.

"yes sir", he answered.

"great", sehyoon cackled and slided the piece of plastic towords the bartender. "please leave you a good tip seojun"

"my name is seojin, sir"

"as i said, seohyuk", sehyoon replied before winking him off. he swore that he rolled his eyes annoyed but he just brushed it off. he was way to drunk to deal with this sort of matter. donghun would be very dissapointed if he would engage in a fight just because someone was annoyed by him and his attitude.a few moments later he returned, card still in hand.

"excuse me sir, but your card sadly has been declined"

"declined?", sehyoon frowned. "that's impossible i have checked it just yesterday"

"please calm down sir. would you please follow me? we'd like to go through some background checks in case your card has been blocked or any sorts. i'm sure there's a proper reason for that."

"you bet i am", sehyoon said and stood up. he was quite wobbly on his feet and he could feel the alcohol in his veins - the way it flooded down inside his body and took over all of his senses.

"this way sir", seojin explained to which sehyoon slowly followed, ambitioned to not trip over his own two feet. usually he quite enjoyed being slightly drunk. it was fun actually. well, being drunk was usually the reason people even consumed alcohol. but right now he felt like throwing up all of his guts and just hide in his dark room ready to sleep through the whole day. the bartender led him through a thick wodden door and sehyoon noticed that they now reached the kitchen area. he smirked. why does a jazz club even need a kitchen? sehyoon noticed the smell of something bruning. he weas confused. he was used to the smell of smoke or liquor but not the smell of burning rubber.

"where exactly are you taking me seojun?", sehyoon then asked suddendly just as they set foot into a darkened and stuffy room. the burning sensation of confusion and malaise rose inside sehyoon's stomach. though he thought it was due to the ammount of alcohol he had in his system at first. but something about this place and the fact that seojun- or seojin kept quiet for such a long time. something about all of this didn't feel right. he should've turned around or even kicked seojin into his balls - or even both. but his mind was way to clouded to expect the sharp pain that was no suddendly rushing into his head from the heavy object that crashed down his scalp.he screamed out a screech of pain and fell down to his knees before his face hit the grown with a loud thud and his world turned pitch black.

-

_"shut up you asshat, he's moving. see!"_

sehyoon groaned in pain, eyes closing and opening again and again to not only ajust to the sharp pounding in the back of his head but also the bright light of the fluorescent lamp shining down on him.

"would you please shut up for a second", sehyoon said. "i am about to have the biggest hangover in the history of hangover's. and your screaming is definetly not helping".  
he heard a loud chuckly and the rustling of two pairs of feet that moved around him.

"he's got some attitude", a deep voice said. suddendly the presence grabbed a hand full of hair at the back of his neck and forced him to look up which send a wave of pain thorugh his body.  
"can i keep him, please?".

his eyes roamed furously across the room, wanting to at least get a glimpse of hint of where exactly he was now. the last he could remember was that the bartender, whose name he already forgot, led him to the back of the jazz club. now as he thought about it, he found it quite strange that he followed him without question tho the payment through card was completed right where the customer was. he has observed it many many times over the last night. right now he cursed his drunk ass for being this stupid.

"what is this? who are you?", sehyoon asked grumpyly just as plain fear arose inside his body. a truly new feeling to him.

"no junhee would you listen to that.", said the guy behind sehyoon and let go of him to approach the second presence in the corner. because his vision was still bury to the sudden inroad of light he was not quite able to make out any detail yet see the faces of his kidnappers.   
"he sounds so scared. that's so cute - do we really have to hurt him?"

"wait- hurt me?", sehyoon exlaimed now totally panicked. this was definetly not how he imagined to wake up. "okay if you won't let me go right now-"

"listen to him trying to be all intimidating", suddendly the person being all fond of him kneeled right down infront of him. two sets of eyes,eyes that were painted with dark lines underneath and even glitter, pierced right inside his. he was so close, that sehyoon could see his own reflection in them.   
"listen, do you see the hook over there?", the, sehyoon had to admit, beautiful boy pointed over his shoulder and sehyoon followed his movement. indeed his eyes focused on the rusty chain attached to a big hook hanging off the ceiling. he didn't know how large the room actually was though he could feel the icy breeze brushing past him and the slight echo of the voices everytime somebody spoke.  
"it's usually used to peg up super heavy stuff. and you know, if you dare to threaten us again i might think about using it on you. how much do you weight? fifty- no sixty pounds? I guess hanging you up from...two metres? should be enough to leave amazing marks on you. oh! we even-"

"byeongkwan that's enough"the boy, who was strangely excited about hurting sehyoon, was interrupted by a unknown voice and heavy footsteps approaching from afar. the painted boy was pushed aside by a young man whose red hair sparkled brightly under the light and whose black suit made him live up to all rules of gentlemen-ness.his slim body came to a stop right infront of him.

"kim sehyoon i suppose?", the man asked. sehyoon couldn't explain why, but he radiated a strange sense of peace which slowly put him at ease. "kang yuchan, a pleasure to meet you." he slowly crutched down to be on eyelevel with the tired and slightly beat up man and examined him from head to toe.   
"these two got you really good,huh?", he chuckled. why was he laughing?, sehyoon thought. "i'm really sorry for the inconvenience we have caused you.", he breathed in deeply. "but we don't welcome police detectives inside our establishment. especially not the one's who are secretly spying on our customers."


	4. -',02

"what are you talking about?"

a deep sigh left the man's lips who was now just walking up and down infront of sehyoon's tied up self, hands behind his back and eyebrows furrowed dangerously. he looks young, sehyoon thought. he secretly laughed to himself considering the fact that this man's apperance was in great contrast to the harsh words he was spitting at him.

he knew he should feel threatened - and he was to some extend, he was not going to lie - but this guy was the type of man he would rather see on his knees infront of him than imagining what he was going to do to him now that he obviously found out the secret sehyoon was desperately trying to hide.

in his head sehyoon slowly went through the recent criminal records. there was this one lawyer who was suspected of covering up murders of his clients in exchange of a huge honorarium. or the chairman of atechnology company who apparenrly embazzled millions of won. but all of these descriptions didn't fit. these three guys were in no ways known to the police department nor was their jazz club in any further investigation.

and that's what scared sehyoon.  
they were like phantoms; anonymous, mysterious but they'll stab you if you weren't looking.

the redhead laughed, one finger coming up under his nose to wipe off some extra sweat that has formed. he slowly cruched down infront of sehyoon, dangerously close. sehyoon could almost hear his strong breathing and smell the colone, which reminded him of the scent of a lemon tree.  
"listen", he began, his blue eyes piercing through sehyoon's. these had to be contacts, sehyoon knew. "i really don't wanna do this. i mean, look at you-"

aprubtly the man's hand rose up, cupping sehyoon's cheek. his palms were rough, as if he was engaged in some manual work. sehyoon didn't expect hat. he would've thought a man as polished as him would be graced with more tender skin, palms being soaked with scented oils and handcreams. but this man seemed to be anything else than bougee. his eyes widened and he felt shivers running down his spine. right at this moment he did not like how the man was looking at him. not at all. the way his orbs slowly skimmed over sehyoon's face like he was ready to devour him. ready to destroy him.

usually when somebody threw these kinds of looks at sehyoon, let it be during work or for private matters. he could feel the lusty excitement rising inside his stomach, the strong curiosity taking over all of his muscles as he waited for the next thing to happen in hopes of a lucky night. he had to admit that this man was attractive and he definetly fitted into his usual schemes of targets for a great night of hookups. but this guy radiated something sehyoon was not at all keen of, somewhat scared even, nor expected: dominance.

"you're a beauty aren't you?", the man smiled and sehyoon's ears caught a small giggle - probably from the guy with the thick eyeliner. he could feel the warmth radiating from the guy's big grin, could sense how genuine it was and how mesmerized he truly was over sehyoon's self. it was not the first time he saw this look on a man in his presence. but that smile slowly but deeply turned it's warmth into toxic poison. a grin which fueled the growing goose bumps on sehyoon's skin and made his heart sink. now he knew that this man, as cute as he may be and as boyish as he looked, knew what game he wanted to play. and that game surely was not layed out to be to sehyoon's advantage.

"makes it even more exciting to wreck you", the man added casually and stood up as fast as he crutched down infront of his seat.

sehyoon didn't know how to feel. he was shocked, confused and absolutely stunned. it's been a long time since a man had that affect on him and he was mad that it would happen in such a negative context.

"we don't apprecciate bloodhounds in our establishments", he said in the most businessman-y manner. "we have to protect our business and have to make sure that all of our customers are satisfied by our services. and you see, your little...faux pas has made them quite, let's say, question themselves if they shall continue with their loyalty to us."

sehyoon swallowed unnoticed. there was something about how he uttered these words which made sehyoon sink into the hard wood of the stool he was stuck on. he had messed up. he knew that hroughoutly. somehow he even felt ashamed, like a small boy being lectured by his parents for something he did wrong. he just wasn't used to beeing looked down at rather than being looked up to - in more ways than one.sehyoon didn't know what it was but something about him made him feel sorry, that he had let him down.

"we would like to keep the auhtorties out of our affairs and you, my goregous little beauty-", again the guy's hand came down to ruffle up sehyoon's dyed hair like he was some toddler an adult cooed over due to his cuteness. or like he was a puppy that was rewarded for being a good boy. a dog, a bloodhound. that's what he was.   
"you, have interfered in matters that you shouldn't have interfered into"

"go get him tiger", he heard the boy with the massive attitude scream like he was cheering for his favourite soccer team to finally score a goal followed by a loud "ouch!" resulting in him probably being somehow slapped.   
sehyoon had to hold in a loud laugh. he was really questioning how people, as messy and chaotic would be in charge of punishing him for his failures.

"what?! can't i cheer on my man?"

"first of all, yuchan is not your man. second, would you please shut up for five seconds before i put my knife up your ass, will you?"

"yuchan! junhee is mean to me again", a whine left the boy's lips who rather looked like he belonged into a strip club than a secret organization who is willing to torture people who have dissapointed them.

yuchan, as sehyoon now knew his name, sighed and grabbed inside the back of his pants only to pull out a something sehyoon recognized as a revolver. the silver metall shined underneath the cold lights which made sehyoon shiver and jump in panic. only one time he experienced that somebody had pulled a gun on him. though back then it was only part of some fun and light hearted roleplay he had engaged himself into with a young woman he had met from a business meeting. she had a thing for weapon play and sehyoon was open to almost everything.but now that he knew yuchan was not here to spare sehyoon from his brutality and everything he was capable of to make sure sehyoon would not try to invastigate any further into his businesses, he felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. cold fear rose up in his chest and he didn't know how to breathe. the last time he was this scared, was back then when this one girl he had a short but wonderful night with decided to come back at him with a pregnancy scare.

just when sehyoon thought yuchan was about to pull the trigger on him, made himself ready for the impact of the silver bullets piercing through his flesh the man said:  
"there is one bullet inside this revolver. pure silver. here-", suddendly he layed the weapon on the dark ground right by his black dress shoes only to slide it back with a smooth movement of his feet. sehyoon could hear the crunching sound of the metal over the floor till it came to a stop. only piercing silence was now engulfing him. silence and the loud sound of his beating heart.  
"play with it and stop disturbing me during my own play time."

sehyoon's eyes widened and his mouth opened a few milimetres. yuchan's voice was glazed with roughlessness and also a hint of playfulness. as if he was throughoutly enjoying the power he had over his little...minion's. like he was the game master who was mighty enough to enjoy over everyone's destiny with the snap of his fingers, like a puppet player who pulled all of the strings. sehyoon was not sure but he thought he could here the sound of the revolver being picked up. but that was about all of the sounds he could here for the next few moments.

the deadly silence was killing him inside. for him he felt like an animal that was about to be slaughtered, an oblivious being not knowing what was about to happen to him.

"I'm sorry about that.", the leader of the bunch sighed and scratched the back of his head like he was embarassed, which sehyoon found really strange.   
"I knew i shouldn't have brought them to a matter as important as this one. but you know, if you let the puppies at home alone they're goinging to eat each other alive."

sehyoon's ears caught the bickering of the two others who were now engulved in a loud and playful disgussion about who had the right to carry "boss's", like the one with the piercing smile called him, or "master yuchan's", as mister-looking-like-a-stripper titled him, revolver. sehyoon didn't dare to complain when yuchan said that they were capaple of eating each other.

"now, coming back to you", yuchan then finally said and sehyoon drew in a deep breath. he was ready to saviour all of the air inside his lungs due to not knowing when he was about to be able to breathe again. these people were unpredictable and were highley dangerous. these were people sehyoon was bound to investigate during work so they could be locked up in the end, not being able to harm anyone anymore. he felt like this was his punishment for all the times he has succedfully done just that. just like bad karma that has struck back at him.

"you see, we are not the...traditional kind of business. we consider ourselves more...like a family", he giggled and slowly circled around the chair. it made sehyoon highly nervous that sight of yuchan again and again as he was walking behind him. he was like a shadow towering above him. a mysterious force he didn't know what he would do. maybe he would just wait for an aportunity to strange me, sehyoon imagined. or he had another pistol hidden inside his coat, ready to be put against the back of his head.if sehyoon could, he would cry. but the naked panic paralyzed his body and it was already hard enough to pay attention to his breathing properly.

"we handle things quite differently around here", yuchan further explained, his steps dark and echo-y. "we seperate to types of people-"

as he uttered those words he came to a stop right in front of sehyoon who looked up at him with big and curious puppy eyes. he felt like the sub he never was. or at least he kept hidden inside of him.

"the first one being our family members.", he looked over his shoulder back to where his comrades stood and were still fighting. now the topic of matter was which kind of knife was more effective during torture.   
"the poeple we trust with everything we have, trust with our live and we ought to protect no matter what. people we would cut off our pinky for without question. it happend, i was there. but anyways- the second kind of people", he made a long and dramatic pause and sehyoon almost rolled his eyes due to the cheesyness. he didn't know if he ment it in a serious manner or if he was hust re-creating one of those mafia-movies.

tho he really hoped it was the first one. the hostage was always fed to the hounds in those films.sehyoon could feel a hot breath right at his ear. he didn't realize that yuchan moved and now stood right behind him. his fingers clawed into the flesh of his sweaty palms. there has to be a way out of here, sehyoon thought. this can't be the end of me.

"however...what would you prefer? being drowned or set on fire?", yuchan asked, voice husky without any sense of compassion.   
"the second kind of people, have the honor to experience both"

hundreds of thoughts ran through sehyoon's mind. the first one being: how was it possible to be drowned and lit on fire at the same time? but then it aprubtly changed to silent prayers to a god he only believed in during a good one night stand. he was dead. he was sure of it. strangely his mind switched to the thought of detective kim donghun. the last time they talked, right before this mess started, he told sehyoon that he was a person he didn't want to associate exepct at work. he was really curious what exactle he ment. was he really such a horrable and dislikeable person? usually sehyoon's biggest charm was his confidence. he knew he was smart, he knew he was attractive and he knew he was successfull with his work. but all of that didn't matter anymore. what was the use of confidence when he was looking right at the eye of death?

"now, here comes the fun part", yuchan cleared his throat and walked back to his place infront of sehyoon's sunken statue, hands behind his back.

"we are not bad people-"

"says the one who let these two knock me out and then strap me to a chair only to threaten me", sehyoon then blurted out. he didn't even think about it. usually he would not just sit there to listen to someone lecturing him for during the thing he believed that was right. but right now his thoughtlessness was handing his life on a silver thread.yuchan raised his eyebrows surprised.

"oh", he exclaimed, eyebrows raised in surprise. "it talks"

"yay!", minion number one clapped from the back. "make him do it again master yuchan! make him do it again!"

"shut up idiot", the other one shook his head at his friend. "stop calling him that. it's not like you're sleeping with him"

dead silence. sehyoon almost cackled.  
he felt like he was in middle of a bad sitcom or one of these soap operas he knew donhun loved to watch during his lunch breaks.

"oh god", he added with red cheeks and his face hidden inside his palms.

"hey it's not like it's a frequent thing or anything-"

"byeongkwan please", yuchan sighed and sehyoon was somewhat glad he finally had a name for the guy with the glittering eyes. "now is not the time."

"alright, cool.", byeongkwan huffed and crossed his arms on his chest. right now he looked like one of his _special companions_ who called him up for a quickie but he rejected due to work or just not being in the mood for a thirty year old woman sucking his dick.  
"not the first time this conversation ended like this-"

"stop acting like you're his wife or something", his friend complained and groaned. he really was the personification of a third-wheel. sehyoon felt slightly sorry for him. that's how donghun must feel when he was observing sehyoon's usual investigations through an in-ear or the hidden cameras.

"only because i can get it, junhee and you're just stuck on relying on your damn hands-"

"would you two finally, for the sake of god shut up!"

sehyoon jumped at the startling scream that escaped yuchan's lips. till now the boy has been surprisingly collected and calm. that image was now ruined by the constant nagging of his annoying colleagues.

"god please shut up or i swear the bullet in the revolver will pierce through both of you", yuchan was angry. more than that he was furious. slowly sehyoon knew what kind of person he was. on the outside he played the role of the professional businessman. the mysterious and serious killer who slowly allure his victim into his trap. but on the inside he was a ticking time bomb that was always close to combust.

"anyways", yuchan calmed himself down and,for the third time this evening, cruched down infront of sehyoon's body and looked him dead into the eye.

"now is your time to decide my lovely little beauty"

sehyoon swallowed. he didn't know what exactly he ment by that. he just knew that he didn't want to make this decision.the bold eyes of byeongkwan and junhee never left him. he was almost sure that byeongkwan was trying to imagine what was underneath his clothes. at least that was what the biting of his lip made it seem like. but junhee rather looked like he was ready to murder him if yuchan ordered him to.

"which type of person do you want to be?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi bubs!
> 
> i hope y´all enjoyed this chapter! I also try to update more frequently since i`m now blessed with a lot of free time lmao
> 
> see y´all next update!


	5. -',03

sehyoon was fifteen when he had his first sexual encounter.

he didn't quite remember the exact day or month, he didn't even remember the name of the woman, only knowing she was an old colleague of his mom, but he remembered exactly what she has said to him right before she unbottoned his shirt:

"i know guys like you", she purred into his ear as her brightly red manicured hands roamed his chest-area. "you think you're big and strong but let me tell you one thing, right at this moment you're nothing. your worth only depends on me."

these simple words slowly came back when his father left their family when he was turning sixteen. crawled back into his mind when his first boyfriend (or rather a summer fling when his mother made him visit his grandparents in busan over the holidays) broke up because "a long-distance - relationship would not make any sense".  
it was not like sehyoon desperately tried to hold on to the woman who had taken his virginity or anything, heck, she didn't mean anything to him even before he knew what sexual harassment and abuse exactly ment. but it was as if his body or rather his conscense was cradling itself into some sort of surpression of his deepest emotions.

it was like he didn't have the control over his self that he would wish to have. sehyoon quickly understood that it was just some sort of reflexive coping mechanism of his psyche to get used to the losses he had to go through when he was a child. at least that's what the therapist his mother had made him go through told him, just after his grandfather passed away and sehyoon refused all his meals for a whole week.

"which type of person do you want to be?"  
which type of person did he want to be?

when the redhead uttered these words, his cold eyes piercing through his like a poisoned needle, sehyoon was slowly finding himself in the body of his fifteen year old self, body tingling with excitement of doing "it" for the first time with a more than experienced older woman. just like he had seen in the porn videos he had kept hidden on his pre-puperty laptop.

right at this moment he felt what he had felt on all these occasions all these years ago: he had felt worthless, felt absolutely helpless and most importantly, he had felt dominated. eventhough his body was glazed with fear, his limbs shaking from pure angst and he recalled all the happy moments of his life cuz he was pretty sure he was going to be shot or even beheaded by these maniacs, a familiar feeling arose inside of his core which fastened his heartbeat: arousal.

his eyes scanned over the dark room he was being held hostage. this pupils slowly focused on the other two kidnappers who were eyeing him from head to toe, waiting for their next command by their boss. sehyoon saw how byeongkwan bit his lip just as their eyes met for a split second. he was not going to lie: he was really attractive. he'd expect that most people would be kind of scared off by his flashy apperance, maybe even mistake him as a woman. but sehyoon was strangely drawn to the confidence he radiated by wearing the glitter on his face. there were many things that would fancy sehyoon's interest. like red lingery or a piercing nobody would really know of except the person wearing it. but there was nothing more attractive to him than confidence. and yuchan and byeongkwan were blessed with a lot of it which made the whole being-held-hostage-thing way more difficult for him than expected.

sehyoon was definetly not keen on ddveloping a stockholm syndrome. that was not his ideal type of way of leaving his life behind. he rather wanted to die during a drug heist or during a shooting after his cover was blown during a mission.

the deep sigh of the man infront of him quickly woke him up from his deep thoughts. yuchan pursed his lips, clicked his tounge as he stood up apruptly.

"byeongkwan, junhee, get everything ready. call park and seo. tell them we need a new sack for the corpse and some of the additional footage for our security cameras. you should also talk to seojin, our alibis should match up."

"but i wanted to play with him some more", sehyoon could hear byeongkwan put, his hands hidden in sweater paws and foot stomping on the grould like a little child who was refused of getting a new scoop of ice cream. "just a little bit more. i don't even know his name, yuchan. i really wanted to get it out of him. look-"he reached inside his backpocket, sehyoon was pretty sure to see a belt strapped around his naked waist just underneath his shirt, and suddendly wrapped his hands around the base of a knife. it's monochrome metall shined with all colors of the rainbow underneath the lamps which made sehyoon raise his eyebrows.

"i wanted to try my new knife in him! the rhinestones were hella expensive, yuchan. please just let me-"

"byeongkwan.", yuchan's jaw cracked.

sehyoon could feel the tension in the air, the painful electricity based off of yuchan's anger mixed with a strange sense of...sexual frustration. there was something between these two sehyoon could not quite distinguish but it was this unspoken confirmation of their attraction to each other which made him forget that the pretty boy with the eyeliner just threatened to torture him with a glittery knife.

though sehyoon would be ashamed if donghun was reading up on his murder file: _"cause of death: multiple stab wounds caused by a rainbow butterfly-knife"_.

"we'll talk about your expenses and on _what_ you're spending my money later on. now just do what i've told you."

"but-"

"no discussion. junhee please keep an eye on him, i don't want him to fuck one of our waiters while noone's looking after him. i'll deal with this one alone while you're at it", pure frustration soaked yuchan's voice and he crossed his arms across his chest.

byeongkwan opened his mouth, his face distorted itself sadly.  
"don't be like that! it was only one time and it wasn't even my fault he was hot!"

"we will talk about this later", yuchan's words came out quitely while he spoke them through gritted teeth.   
sehyoon noticed how his fingers buryied itself inside the arms of his jacket. sehyoon knew how jealousy looked like and yuchan was absolutely wasted off of it.

the two left under the constant nagging and bickering of byeongkwan who insited of being _"the victim of a strong libido"_ while junhee dragged him through a rusty door which was located in the darkness the few lamps didn't illuminate.   
left were only sehyoon, still slightly shaking on the cold chair and yuchan who was sunken in deep thought. in moments of these sehyoon realized how silence was way more objnoxious than sound would ever be. it was the unspoken that made his blood freeze, his own imagination of what would happen in the next minute.

"how come you're not scared shitless?"sehyoon raised his head when yuchan'S voice met his ears.

"pardon?"

yuchan chuckled and looked him straight in the eye, his stance strong and determined. sehyoon knew that yuchan was not willing to play any more games or engange in any more compromises, let alone that he ever was. one wrong word and sehyoon knew that yuchan's hidden dagger, sehyoon knew he kept one hidden - who wouldn't?, would quickly pierce through him and turn him into the human version of a cake pop.

"your eyes", yuchan began and licked his lips which made sehyoon slightly uncomfortable but strangely turned him on at the same time. "they're still...alive."

"a weird pick up line if you ask me, but well-"

"you're still deciding, aren't you?", the guy in front of him then stated which made sehyoon breathe in deeply. he swallowed and it was like his whole organism shut down all it's processes. he was stunned, he was trapped and the worst thing, he was embarassed.

embarassed because he was right. it was true. sehyoon was still debating wheather he sould play on yuchan's good side to spare his life eventhough it would go against his morals as a cop. when he started working in his department, he had sworn to do anything to protect the great public and would do anything to do the one's who been done wrong the justice they deserved. and now he was sitting here, trying to surpress the boner forming inside his pants and was willing to form an alliance with a gang of _who-knows-what_ organization. they were probably assasins, sehyoon tought. who else casually carried guns and knifes around besides cops and cosplayers?

a small smile spread onto yuchan's lips and he seemed somewhat excited, estatic even.

"would you look at that", yuchan cackled and approached sehyoon. again, his hand met sehyoon's scalp wucikly pulling at his hair which made sehyoon's head rise up. "you're not as loyal to your police-friends as you try to look like. how embarassing"

"you asshole have no right of questioning my loyalty to my department. watch your fucking mouth or else-"

sehyoon cried out when yuchan pulled even harder. it felt like his roots were at the brink of being ripped out.

"the last time i checked you're the one being tied up to a chair in a dark, cold storage hall, aren't you?", the redhead whispered which send a shiver down sehyoon'S back. "our mortician is already digging out a hole for your coffin, officer. be more respectful when speaking to me"

a few words. it took yuchan a few words to shut up sehyoon and make him shake in fear. even more than he already was. he closed his mouth slowly, his eyes never leaving the patient gaze of yuchan whose bangs were already dripped in sweat. sehyoon was releaved that he wasn't the only one getting worked up.

"see, not as hard as you thought, hm?", yuchan patted sehyoon's head like the puppy he was slowly turning into and let go of him.  
"i want to offer you something"

sehyoon furrowed his brows.   
"offer me something?"  
he was curious.

right now he would cling onto any chance of getting out of this bilding alive.

"a deal", yuchan started and licked over his chapped lips. "i'm willing to offer you a second chance"

"how come i got to this honor?", sehyoon's voice was drenched in confusion as his fast beating heart was ready to jump out of his chest by now. he wanted to know why in the world this guy was so generous to him. all murderers he had encountered till now would've stabbed his chest thirty times by now without blinking. sehyoon didn't know how long he had been held hostage till now, must've been a few hours. did anyone even noticed my absence?, sehyoon asked himself as the thought of detective donghun came into his mind and he wondered if he ever returned to the bar to apologize for his rude behaviour towards him. not like his recognition was ever of big importance to him or anything.

yuchan smiled and for the first time sehyoon could feel the honesty radiating from it which was missing all this time.   
"i like you. that's all. there's something...special about you", he explained as sehyoon observed him walking up and down infront of him like the predetor he was. "byeongkwan didn't even try to rub himself on you, he didn't even made any comment on fucking you", yuchan said and sehyoon debated wheater he should've felt disgusted by his statement or highly honored.

"he is scared of you"

"scared of me? but i didn't even talk to him"

"i saw it in his eyes.", the redhead went on just as he crossed his arms over his chest. it was strangely muscular for such a slim body. it didn't fit. "he was scared shitless. and he isn't scared of anything except std's."

"what are you trying to say?"sehyoon was getting impatient. it was not like he was going to pee inside his pants any time now but he was close to truly loosing his mind.

"i'm tyring to say that you could be of good use to us", the guy in front of sehyoon finally said and his heart automatically stopped. he already sensed that the conversation was headed into this direction but hearing him utter these words was way more frightening than he would've ever imagined. till now he had only seen blackmailings like these in action thrillers or police documentations but he would've never thought that he would find himself on this kind of situation he always trought of "impossible and absolutely ridiculous".

"you got some relations which could be quite helpful for our business-"

"what is this damn business you're always talking about?"

"do you really think i would tell you without an assurance you're not going to blow our cover? how do i know you're not wired?"

"i'm pretty sure your two little...dogs have already exhamined me thoroughly and when looking at the fact that you're still keeping up this conversation instead of simply killing me, i see that i'm of way more importance for you that you like to admit. am i not?"

when yuchan did not comment of sehyoon's discovery any further he knew that he had him cornered. sehyoon knew he had great communicative and observation skills and he thanked all god's he did not believe in that they came to great use now.

"i knew it", sehyoon chuckled and shook his head at the absurdity of the situation. "what is it you have to offer me?"

"so you're still willing to agree.", yuchan smirked confidently and sehyoon rolled his eyes. as much as he loved confidence on a man, he was sick of big ego's. and yuchan had the biggest ego he had ever seen a person own.

"what is it?"

"your life"

sehyoon opened his mouth to reply something but the words inside his troat quickly dried out when his ears heard the next thing yuchan uttered:

"and the life of your little detective friend"

\--

the room reaked off of coffee.  
the constant rinnging of the relephones quickly turned into a casual rhythm noone was really surprised by. it was rather a casual noise everyone slowly repressed.

it was not like the poeople were simply ignorant or not interested in the concerns of little children coming in with their parents, desperately trying to give up a missing notice for their missing hamster - their parents casually trying to not meet the officers questioning gazes. it was simply too early to start the day.

"what about the files of the bae-case?", the detective asked as his eyes skimmed over the display of his computer, today's to-do list brightly lighting up on his desktop. he listened to the officer explaining the latest developments of the burglary when a shadow passed his desk, which made him quickly turn his head. the conversation aprubtly forgotten.

"detective kim, you're late"

sehyoon sighed with dark circles underneath his eyes. he got rid off his jacket, his policetag shining brightly on his belt as the morning sun lightened the room through the big windows. the obnoxious noises of the traffic just outside of the streets of soul made his head pound even more. he felt like he was about to puke.

"yes i've noticed", he sighed as he let his body fall onto the chair infront of his own desk, the piles of due paperwork towering beside him. "i'm sorry"

the smell of raw coffebeans or rather cheap power tingled his nose and he was close to just throwing out the coffemaker out of the window to get rid of of the terrible scent which made his stomach turn upside down.he did not sleep much last night, he basically didn't sleep at all. his limps hurt and he still felt the alcohol inside his veins.

donghun sighed, a forced sigh, and sratched the backside of his head as if his next words were hurtful to speak.

"i apologize for what i have said yesterday and please don't take it personal", he explained and sehyoon was ready to roll his eyeballs. he didn't want his fake compassion nor a half-assed apology.

"but that was, by all means, not a reason to get absoluetly wasted. you have a job to do, detective kim"

the corner of sehyoon's mouth slowly rose up and he scratched his cheek. "well, who am i to let a whole bottle of expensive champagne go to waste? if not, it's your fault for leaving me behind and looking after me."

donghun cackled and shook his head. he was already done with his colleague's antics and simply immune to any cheeky remark sehyoon always had on his lips. he was simply over it and would not let him give him a bad conscense. he was better than that. better than sehyoon.

"get to work detective", he ordered as he stormed into the direction of new clients he had to observe.

sehyoon sighed, a low: "yes sir" coming out of his mouth as he scratched his ankle right where his skin turned red from the dark ink that tried to heal up. the ink yuchan had put onto him right after he had agreed to companionship.


	6. -',04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello bubs i'm back!
> 
> and happy to announce that i will (try) to update more frequently!  
> the last couple of months have been really stressful due to personal and work/uni matters, which is why this story has been kinda put aside for a while.  
> but as i was reading through it again i remembered how much fun writing it was and it made me realize that i shouldn't just abandon this project. 
> 
> so i'm really sorry for keeping you waiting on the next update. as writing the chapters really takes a while (not to mention potential writing blogs or personal matters that will come in between) the next update might take a bit, but i'll try to be quick.
> 
> thank you all so much for still sticking with the story! i am really thankful.
> 
> now,
> 
> please enjoy the new update and let me know what y'all think!

"you motherfucker"

sehyoon uttered these words through gritted teeth as he gripped the tattered cushion of the slab he has been layed on. his ears were filled with loud snickering followed by an amused voice commenting: "don`t be such a baby. i really would’ve thought a big boy like you could handle a silly little needle"   
  
it took every cell inside the officer's body to not simply jump up and rip out byeongkwan's tounge. not when yuchan's eyes were observing his every movement. though the young man had not been holding back in showing sehyoon what he was capable of doing to people who angered him. sehyoon was not blind nor stupid. he knew him and byeongkwan had something going on. something bizarre and strange - lowkey disturbing, sehyoon had to admit. it was something deeper than your usual mob boss and assasin realationship- he wondered if he would only cut off his fingers if he would even dare to touch one inch of the boy's porcellain skin or if he would instantly blow his head off. and not in the fun kind of way.   
  
sehyoon huffed and glanced at byeongkwan from the corner of his eyes.   
"sadly i don't have the pain tolerance you were blessed with smarty pants"   
  
byeongkwan laughed, the shiny orb that was placed on this tounge glistening under the pinching lights of the small tattoo parlor sehyoon has been taken to. sehyoon really wished he could forget the way byeongkwan placed his lips on yuchan's neck a few moments ago, just as the boss declined his pleds of him getting his tounge pierced only to be followed by a soft: "you know these kinds of things are not simply for decoration, hm? they can be useful in ALL kinds of fiels- want me to show you, hm? chanie?"   
  
he felt sick. slightly aroused by the thought of somebody using a tounge piercing for the purpose byeongkwan hinted at, but sick nother the less. sehyoon's head buzzed in takt with the tattoo needle that was piercing through his skin every now and then, his face half illuminated by a bright lamp the girl next to him had turned on and half by the disgustingly bright pink neon lights of a sign hanging on the wall. "drugs n' tatoos never fade" it said. tasteless, sehyoon thought.   
  
"if you think that is impressive you should see me taking chanie's hu-"   
  
"that's enough", yuchan's sharp voice cut through the suffacoating air. sehyoon almost choiked on the thick fragrance made up of sweat, incense sticks and purell that every inch of the furniture was covered in. fastly, byeogkwan closed his mouth, causing lonely silence to linger upon the four bodies in the room and replaced his necking smile with a childish pout. the needle still buzzed on. sehyoon almost ignored all of the pain that was shooting up his leg and almost wished byeongkwan would keep talking. it was quite distracting whenever he opened his mouth. sehyoon had to give him that.   
  
it was not the first time sehyoon put ink on his skin. the firtst time was the conclusion of a lost bet during a more or less wild frat party in his first year of college. when he was asked about the strangely shaped object on his lower arm he usually told people all kinds of stories, explaining it was rather ment to look like a baseballbat and baseballs but the tattoist fucked up. sehyoon didn't even play baseball, noone in his family did. it goes without saying that everyone catched on rather quickly, much to sehyoon's distress. the second time, he inked himself to cover up said sin he hated himself for and was also really embarassed about (although he'd never admit it). now a black box throned were the lost memories of his early life were once imprinted on. accompanied by six simple numbers: 20180805.  
  
as time passed by, the pout on byeongkwan's voluminous lips got visiably larger. lips that shimmered brightly red now that he touched up the color with the lipstick he had pulled out of the pocket of his coat.   
"c'mon chanie.", he smiled and inched closer to his boss or lover or whatever exactly he was to him. "somebody's in a bod mood today, hm?" sehyoon's face redenned as he saw byeongkwan's hand, which was placed on yuchan's knee only a few seconds ago, moving furhter up his black clad thigh. "you know i just bought some hew ropes yesterday - just like you asked me to. we could try them out tonight if you want to"   
sehyoon casted a quick look sideways, desperate to run away from the uncomfortable situation. how could that tattooartist hear all that and not want to perish from embarassment?   
  
sehyoon visably stiffened for which he arned a monotone: "relax. we're almnost finished here" from the girl and he just replied with a silent "sorry."   
he focused his glare back on the floor as he put his chin on his arms to give his head better support. he just hoped nobody would notice the redness that radiated from his ears. he wasn't sure why he felt so uncomfortable hearing these kinds of things. especially when he heard them plenty of times on multiple occasions in the past- work related or not. sex and anything lewd was a completely normal part of his life, so why did his nody react so extremely to something not even directed towards him? maybe he simply started to loose who he even was. not even an hour ago he agreed to affiliate himself into yuchan's clan and basically screwed all his morals and anything he stood for when he started out as a police officer. he was ashamed. so ashamed of what he did. what he was about to do. he knew yuchan and his boys got some blood on their hands. seyoon didn't want to pretend that he was an angel in disguise. hell. he was the most rotten person he knew. but at least he used his powers for the right things not like these criminals did most of their lifes. they really didn't try to hide it, even pretensed it openly to him as they captured him. only in the timespan of a few minutes yuchan succeeded in what people tried to do through his enter life: he broke his spirit. he broke him.   
  
maybe it was that.   
  
or maybe it was the fact how sehyoon catched a glimpse of byeongkwan's eyes and how they layed upon his spread out body as he muttered these filthy words into yuchan's ear.   
  
the mood inside the room changed completely as soon as the loud noise of the machine, the young girl was wielding, stopped and something cool was placed on sehyoon's burning skin. he didn't even notice that his skin was pinching so much.   
"all done", she announced. sehyoon didn't quite remember her name. all of that he knew was that she was somebody yuchan trusted and that ment that she was somebody he should stay away from, as good as he could. he obviously didn't miss the symbol right on her exposed colorbone, the one matching his, that was circulated by all sorts of black and colorful motives. an emblem that made goodebumps break out on hius skin and all color dissapear from his face.   
this was it. now he was official property of kang yuchan.   
  
"beautiful" yuchan howered over sehyoon's exposed leg, his pants - dirty from the dust of the abandoned building he had been trapped in a few hours ago - rolled up to his calves while his leghair stood up. more out of fear of yuchan's mere presence than the chilly wind, that was blown from the air conditioner above him. yuchan's eyes wandered up sehyoon's body and he held in probably the longest breath he ever held, as the mob boss' gaze slowly pierced through his eyes.   
  
"haneul. could you excuse us for a moment, dear?"   
  
"sure thing.", the girl who was covered in ink and was disassembling the tattogun, so she could later clean it properly, replied automatically and slowly slided down the black rubber gloves from her hands. "just please, leave my studio in peace. last time you came here i was cleaning the floors for three hours"   
she led out a piercing laugh, in which yuchan joined, and an an amused grin placed on byeongkwan's lips who was chewing on his thumbnail and observed the scenery. for sehyoon it seemed more like he was trying to stay in the back, trying not to do anything that would cause any unnessasary attention from yuchan.   
"i can't promise that", yuchan then added as haneul left them in the studio. four words that froze the blood in sehyoon's veins. yuchan sighed and took a seat right next to sehoon, folding one leg over the other while byeongkwan just stayed where he was across the room, leaning against the counter.   
the atmosphere suddendly changed, something sehyoon didn't knew was possible since he already wanted to throw himself out of the window like ten times already. the way yuchan presented himself next to him, the figure elegant like every muscle knew exactly how to be placed in order to achieve that effect, made sehyoon nervous. he hasn't felt that nervous since sleeping with a guy for the first time. not knowing what to say, where to look or even where to place his hands - it all seemed so familiar.   
  
"i guess, it's not necessary for me to explain that from now on, everything you'll be doing and everything you'll be saying stays under strong supervision from me", yuchan's voice was as cold as ice and sehyoon could feel how it froze him in place. what was the appropriate thing to respond to that?   
"every decision you'll be making will be one made for all of us. wheather you share a close realationship or not. and every mistake, everything you'll do that leads us into immediate danger will be punished. i don't like...slouchiness, sehyoon"   
  
the way his mouth formed every letter of his name made sehyoon almost piss his pants. he was embarassed that a guy who was barely the same height as him but way skinnier - not that it was a problem, whatsoever - made him crouch down in fear like a trained dog. he was already being conditioned. he was supposed to react to fear, to always give him self to it and put yuchan first. or rather, his new master.   
  
"i bet you do", sehyoon responded, a nervous smirk forming on his face- probably a reflex to overshadow how fucking nervous he was. while he tried to surpress his heavy breathing, he kept an concentrated gaze on the mob boss. who knew, sehyoon thought, maybe yuchan would stab him with the tattoo needle if he wasn't looking only because the man didn't like the way his eyebrows knitted together when sehyoon observed him. yuchan smirked and let out a deep sigh while he kept his hands on his thighs in a relaxed manner.   
  
"good", he said as he arose. "we'll be calling, once your presence is needed"   
  
sehyoon furrowed his brows. "how are you supposed to contact me if i haven't given you my information yet"   
  
he heard an amused snicker from the corner byeongkwan was positioned in and he felt his cheeks heat up. he didn't like when they acted like he asked the most stupid questions there were in the world. he felt like a toddler who was still too innocent to live in the big dangerous world. a world in wich yuchan would chop of his balls as soon as he made a small little mistake and he would be labeled as a posible trator. not that he didn't already think about good ways to make a run and expose all the dirty little secrets he'd be confronted with, once they got a little bit comfortable with him.   
  
"that's none of your concern", yuchan responded in his best bossy manner. "now, stop sitting there like an abandoned poodle. we'll be dropping you off at your place" 

  
  
**_present_ **

  
  
once sehyoon stepped into his apartment he could feel the weight of today's events forcing him to immediately collape onto his couch, eyelids closing.   
  
he barely slept last night.   
  
when a driver, one of ysuchan's litte minions, dropped him off at his apartment complex, the clock just barely striked 5 am. just three hours later he was already on his way to the police station where his work place was located. luckily he was able to prevent donghun from making any more comments, lecturing him about the dangers of drinking too much alcohol and how aful it made sehyoon look. he wanted to smack that smug grin right off of his stupid face. but even if he wanted to, he couldn't. physically couldn't. his muscles were aching in places he didn't knew they even existed.   
over the day he even forgot to concentrate on the itchy feeling that was radiating from the spot on his lower leg. he was afraid to even think about it. he was to proud to admit it but sehyoon was in constant fear of yuchan suddendly stepping into his office. he jumped everytime the phone rang, heartbeat fastened and him being barely able to hear that his colleague was just trying to calm down somebody who was calling because of a witnessed car accident somewhere around town. if yuchan wanted to contact him it would just make the most sense that he would call in by his office. right?   
though, sehyoon qucikly realized, he probably got his personal hackers - sehyoon was sure he had some of those - to find out his email adress or even his phone number. lost   
  
sunken deep inside his anxiety filled thoughts, sehyoon barely overheard the familiar sound of his doorbell. turning his head he unlocked his phone, glancing at the bright screen that made him squint his eyes. he has been too lazy to even turn on the lights when he walked, or rather crouched, inside the livingroom.   
10pm. sehyoon didn't expect any company. hell most of the people he knew didn't even know where he lived. usually he didn't even bring any of his "dates" here, just decided to go to a hotel room. he felt the thought of anyone knowing where his private retreat was located deeply uncomfortable. like somebody screwing open his head and having a look on what was going on inside his most hidden thoughts. he even tried to stop yuchan from making him climb inside the rover he called over to the tattostudio that was supposed to bring him home safely. a really strange thing now that sehyoon thought about it. but just like yuchan told him: he was now part of his family. and family was bound to be protected no matter what.   
  
just as sehyoon was about to stand up, a shocking thought came to mind. something he only now thought about: of course yuchan was able to contact him once his driver knew where he lived. how the fuck could he be so stupid. of course sleep deprivation and physical and emotional pain didn't help his conciousness.   
  
again the familiar buzz filled his ears. sehyoon swallowed. he could just pretend that he wasn't at home, that he was still in the office working on a new case or that he was out and about with some of his colleagues. but that would pronbably give yuchan a hint that sehyoon was not shy about lying his way out of an uncomfortable situation. and questioning sehyoon's trust was something, that yuchan made clear, that sehyoon really didn't want to ever happen. besides yuchan and his minions would always find a way to locate sehyoon, as good as he was trying to hide from them. sehyoon was sure of that.   
  
shakingly sehyoon made his way to his monitoring system. he installed it an eternity ago just as he started out as a police officer. though he didn't like to show it to the people around him, bathing in the soothing warmth of his colleagues admiration, he felt vulnerable. an easy target for the hatred and revenge of past subjects he arrested years ago or their relatives. sehyoon didn't like to remember that certain incident from some years back, but when he was still living in that disgusting apartment in hongdae -the first apartment he rented just as he started out in his job- he would often find certain letters being layed on his doorstep. blackmail. letters that warned him of "something unfortunate to happen if he wouldn't stop the research on his latest case. (payed murder, ceo of an electronics company)  
since then, after sehyoon moved of course and always made some more rounds around the block in his car before finally heading back home, he always remembered to lock his door. twice.  
  
with a quick move of his finger he turned on the screen that let him see what was going on right outside his apartment door, he could even feel his hands sweating out of nervousness. and when his eyes finally catched a glimpse of the figure standing outside, he sucked in a deep breath. his heart racing and and millions of thought flodding his aching head.   
  
what was he supposed to do?


	7. -', 05

sehyoon never really had a lot of friends.  
  
surely, he remembered the sandpit buddies back in kindergarden or the kids from the b-class he played spies with in 2nd grade, but from junior high on he never had someone to cling onto. the concept of best friends never applied to him - not that he ever really missed having somebody to share secrets with or hang out on friday evenings just like his other pears did.  
not that he was jealous or anything. sure, he felt his heart ache at the sight of groups mingling together during lunch in high school while he was dammed to eat his lunch by himself outside in the yard - well, that's whenever he actually had some money from his parents to even buy himself lunch or eat anything else than milkbread two weeks past the expiration date. but he never would have admitted it. that was a chapter he made sure to keep hidden in a corner of his soul, noone would ever get access to.  
  
from early childhood on, sehyoon knew that the only person he should ever trust, was himself.   
and as he sat alone in his dim lit room when he was twelve -trying to drown out the bizarre noises his father made with the woman he had never seen before up in his parents bedroom - or when his eyes met the blurred one's of his mothers as she looked at him unfazed when another friend of her's touched him in innapropriate places, the colorful lights illuminating their figures- he always clinged onto that silent mantra: "yourself is all you have"  
the world was a rotten place - so full of uglyness and pain. surely, walking that dangerous path together with somebody else would have put even the tinest bit of soothing onto the aching wound around sehyoon's soul, but having to carry the weight of another also ment more responsibility. and sehyoon didn't want to have another responsibility.  
mostly, _he_ didn't want to be somebody else's responsibility.

but when he started out as an police officer he quickly learned that he had to put his trust in other people. or it might cost his life. he had people to look after, people he had to consider, people he would spend most of the time of your life with. overall, people who would grow close to him like a second family.  
during his first few years at his department, sehyoon made sure to not get too uncomfortably close to his colleagues. these were detectives after all - they were getting paid to stick their noses into others business without getting asked to. and sehyoon hated it. all he wanted was to do his work, help people, and that was it. there was no room for unwanted attachments.  
but the longer he stayed - dozens of after work- outings and travels through korea for yet another case together later- sehyoon soon realized that he had been wrong about one crucial thing.  
while he resented the concepts of family - his own branding his mind with unpleasant memories he could never cut out of his head - having a second family, people who _actually_ cared for you, wouldn't be so bad after all. after all, you could choose your second family. and they choose you.  
  
and while his eyes stared at the screen of his surveillance system, air huffing out of his lungs in quick breaths, his heart ached with relief as sehyoon recognized the tired face of lee donghun.  
  
thank god, sehyoon thought as his body finally took it's time to relax. after another second of him just staring at the face of his colleague through the monitor -the circles underneath his eyes must have been as deep as his own at this point - sehyoon finally pressed the button that allowed him to talk to donghun.  
"what is it?"

"detective kim?", the man on the other side of the screen asked, pressing his face closer to the camera in hope of his voice being able to be heard better. "it's me, officer lee donghun. uhm-sehyoon observed him turning his head awkwardly. good to know the feeling was mutual, sehyoon thought when he could see donghun's forehead scrunch up uncomfortably. after all, they never really talked outside of work - though sehyoon tried many times to get closer to the other officer. detective lee just always was the one to back off and sehyoon respected that. some people just liked to keep their distance. some people even more than sehyoon. he never would have expected that.  
  
"well, i just wanted to pass by quickly to see how you're doing", donghun explained and sehyoon's eyebrows shot up in surprise. unwillingly, his heart skipped a beat. he was at a loss for words. he was truly...concerned for him? how...out of character, sehyoon thought.  
"you didn't look that well, back in the office and i guess, well-"  
donghun cleared his throat as he didn't know what to say, his ears were reddened - sehyoon could see that even through the slightly blurry screen. talk you asshole, sehyoon pleaded, just talk dammit!  
sehyoon didn't know where all this anger suddenly came from. maybe it was because donghun just decided to show up infront of his door while he was still freaking out over the possibility of yuchan suddenly ringing his doorbell. or maybe it was his inpatience speaking out of him - he always hated talking to slow thinking people. they just wasted even more of his precious time. sehyoon was definetly sure that it had something to do with the weird feeling spreading out inside his chest. the feeling of happiness - of hearing that donghun drove his car for fifteen minutes (his apartment was at the exact opposite side of the city) only to see him.  
  
"what?", four simple letters escaped sehyoon's lips forming one impactful word.  
  
donghun sighed, finally looking back into the camera. it was like he was staring right into sehyoon.  
"i was worried, that's all", he admitted and sehyoon smirked immediately. so he was worried, sehyoon thought, interesting.   
"anyways, i brought some food", donghun lifted up his right arm that carried a white box. "and beer" the other arm shot up, a sixpack of cans coming into view. till now sehyoon didn't notice how hungry he actually was. immediately, his stomach growled as thoughts of steamy rice and hot beef filled his head. sehyoon also wouldn't let any opportunity to get his hands and mouth on some beer slip through his fingers, as well. but donghun probably knew that already.  
"i thought we could just, you know, have a talk and-", donghun closed his eyes for half a second, probably embarassed about how soft he just sounded. "what am i even saying", the officer mumbled to himself, shaking his head.   
sehyoon chuckled. it was fun getting donghun on edge, to get him flustered like that since he usually was the most stuck up person he knew. this was a game sehyoon could get used to.   
  
"nevermind, i just thought-", again donghun cleared his throat and sehyoon's heart sank. "you don't have to. i have some more files to work on anyways, so-"

"come on up.", sehyoon said and pressed another button. a loud buzz could be heard from the monitor while donghun looked sideways at the door. pure surprise was written on the other's feature. it kind of made sehyoon excited to see him out of his comfort zone.  
"third apartment from the right. third floor."

  
-

  
  
"your place is really..."  
  
donghun stopped talking as he stepped over the many dumbbells sehyoon had laying all around his apartment floor. while the detective didn't find much freetime to actually visit the gym, he thought buying some home equiptment would be much more convenient. after all he had to stay in shape for his job. and other... _occasions_.  
  
"lovely", donghun continued, raising his eyebrows as he eyed the strange paintings that hung on the wall. sehyoon had a weird obession of buying old school movie posters. but not just any movie posters. posters from "adult films" of different eras. sehyoon thought them quite bizarre, not to mention also really funny but artistic in some type of way. of course he only hung the pg one's in the living room. there were some much worse in his bedroom.  
donghun shot sehyoon a quick glance after examining the one with a guy wearing a bunny costume. you could have mistaken it for a poster for a children's movie if you weren't looking close enough to be honest. "should i ask?"  
  
sehyoon shook his head while he was busy clearing the small coffetable in the living room, putting the ashtray, tv remote and newest issue of the local newspaper -three new missing reports, one robbery, one murder - away so the two would have enough room to eat and drink.  
"better not", he remarked sitting down on the floor with a grunt. "if it makes you sleep better."

"trust me. after leaving, i don't think i will catch any sleep.", donghun said as sehyoon chuckled. after getting rid of his coat - of course laying it down on the sofa with extra carefulness, like he was afraid to dip the vabric of his burberry clothing into any kind of substance that might stain - donghun sat opposite of sehyoon. the white box -chicken, sehyoon recognized by the smell- and the cans of local beer between them, ready to be devoured. sehyoon picked up the chopsicks and one of the plates he quickly brought into the living room after donghun entered the building.  
"please don't tell me i'll find any more of these in the bathroom."

sehyoon looked up from the can he tried to open, a _clack!_ halling through the room accompanied by soothing sizzling. "don't be silly. i'm not insane, you know."

"good", donghun sighed and started picking up one of the chicken drumsticks with the chopsticks.  
  
"although i hope i have put away my vibrator."  
  
donghun stilled, tip of his tounge already touching the sweet honey glaze of the fried delight. his eyes shot up to his colleague, surprise mixed with disgust painting his features. sehyoon smirked. donghun was so fun to play with.  
"what?", he asked shocked, cheeks heating up.  
  
"it's a joke", sehyoon rolled his eyes playfully. though it wasn't exactly a joke -sehyoon really did own one but liked to keep it hidden inside one of his drawers in the bedroom. well, though he never actually expected any company sehyoon was a man of convenience. and having his special device at hand when needed was really practical.  
"fuck, try to loose up a little. will you?"  
  
the frown sehyoon was oh so familiar with was back on donghun's face while he took a bite of the fried chicken. again, sehyoon could felt uneasy, kind of saddened that the once so playful and flustered -worried!- donghun has dissapeared. when would he see that donghun again, sehyoon wondered.  
"you know, your jokes aren't funny", donghun's tone was harsh. "somebody really had to tell you that."

one eyebrow shot up as sehyoon finished his first can of beer. one down, five more to go.   
"at least i can take a joke.", sehyoon countered playfully. he knew donghun didn't mean to be mean. sehyoon could sense that he was out of his comfort zone here and his nerves got the best of hin. though his remark didn't hurt any less, sehyoon had to admit. this conversation was nothing different than their usual ones. only difference was: donghun was inside his aparment. and he drank beer. alcohol. with him! life truly was full of surprises.  
  
as they started to munch on their food, donghun politely trying to avoid sehyoon's gazes, the detective had finally a good view on his colleague. he noticed his disheveled brown locks, untamed and already a bit greasy curling up on his head. usually donghun put some gel in his hair -way too much for sehyoon's taste- whenever he was in the office. usually you would see this ammount of hair product on business men in fancy suits, not with police officers carrying guns. well, and on kang yuchan and his little toy byeongkwan.   
donghun's eyelids were slightly slumped, like he was about to fall asleep any second from exhaustion though it wouldn't be likely - donhun basically lived off caffein. he probably chugged down two americanos before coming here, sehyoon thought. even in the office you rarely saw him without his travel mug. sehyoon inspected his clothing -black turtleneck and beige cargo pants. a small red stain on the edge of his sweater not getting by unnoticed. probably from lunch.  
it pleased sehyoon to see his superior looking this...unpolished. it was oddly satisfying, actually. after all it were the small inperfections in artworks that made them interesting. and sehyoon had the urge to take a picture of donghun right here right now and put it on his wall allongside his other possesions. he wanted to look at it all the time.  
  
"what did you mean, you were worried", sehyoon suddenly blurred out, his mouth working quicker than his head that didn't even comprehend he wanted to ask that question.  
  
donghun's head turned -sehyoon noticed him eyeing yet another one of the pornography tabloids- and asked confused: "what?"

"you said you came because you were worried", sehyoon repeated, still chewing on a piece of food. "why?"

"well", donghun said as he cleaned the corner of his mouth wit a napkin. his lips were painted red from the spicy sause, making them puckered and so devestatingly inviting. sehyoon really had to shut down his thoughts. he was already on his thrid can of beer.  
"as i already said: you looked kind of...unwell at work. you also dissapeared after your shift without handing in your leave with me so...yes i was worried. happy?"

sehyoon smirked again when his eyes noticed the redness buiding on his cheeks - and it didn't come from the spicy chicken. if only he knew. "delighted.", he responded and donghun rolled his eyes. "you had a hard day yourself, i see?"  
  
sehyoon pointed the beer he was holding towards his colleague, donghun's gaze followed and he unconciously rubbed at the stain sehyoon noticed before. he really did look stressed. it kind of worried sehyoon. it's been a long time since he had seen him like that. not since their big jalgom-case in feburary last year. that month, five children have dissapeared suddenly in only a few days. children with different locations, heights and hair colors. there was no possible connection between the kidnappings and it sucked. it was just horrible knowing there was barely anything the detectives could do. especially after the first body showed up one week later. all the culprit left, were wrappings of candy -"jalgom", that's what the ice cream bars were called, hence the name for the operation. it took the team almost two whole months before figuring out that the candy -though being produced in seoul- actually orinated from indonesia and the kidnapper was actually known as "B.B" in the child trafficing scene. he planned to ship off children from years five to eight to his homeland together with his crew in order to sell them off to some big moguls with a fable for little kids. totally fucked up and disgusting, sehyoon remembered. till this day it was one of the hardest cases he has ever worked on.  
  
donghun sighed, one hand going through his hair as he leaned back. sehyoon tried not to look too directly at him although it was quite a challenge. to him, donghun just looked a bit more attractive than he usually did - and he always looked marvellous. maybe it was the messy hair or maybe it were the rosy cheeks. sehyoon was sure that it had something to do his clothes just fit a bit _extra tight_ that day.  
"it's just", donghun started to explain. "the whole case, just doesn't make any sense. you know, the drug-case. we have successfully arrested park hyukjae - labelled as the leading executive for production and shipment but", he frowned. sehyoon didn't like that. though it made him look even sexier in sehyoon's eyes. "it still hasn't stopped. they still convicted a smuggler this morning - tried to leave for japan, suitcase full of the stuff."  
  
"there's gotta be more", donghun thought and took a sip from his beer. "there have to be even more people involved than we thought. it just- it just sucks!"  
donghun's fist came down onto the table in a harsh punch. the plates and half empty beer cans started to shake but sehyoon looked at him unfazed. he didn't even flinch.   
"it's like we're just running ins circles again and again and again", he mumbled, already visably tipsy. "it sucks that we're unable to do anything."  
  
"guess that's just the price coming with the job", sehyoon remarked, looking inside his beer can in hope that there's still a sip of liquor left. "and besides, you already did a great job in solving the whole thing. didn't you say hyukjae was one of the leading forces? like, one of the big sharks? shit, that's already half the rent! stop belittle-ing yourself. fuck, it's making me sad too"  
sehyoon skrunched up the, sadly, empty can on the table. he didn't know why he was suddendly getting so worked up over donghun's mood. it was probably due to the alcohol inside his system, honestly. it just made him angry, that his colleague -the one who always kept such a cool head and seemed to never show any of his struggles- thought so poorly of himself. sehyoon always thought him a talented detective. 

  
sehyoon reached under the coffee table till his hand took hold of the red aquare box he put there after his morning smoke. with a swift motion he took out one cigarette and the lighter.  
when the nicotine started to fill his lungs and soothed his muscles, sehyoon sighed in delight. a cloud of smoke coming out of his mouth.  
"shit, i forgot", sehyoon then remembered, taking the cigarette out of his mouth as he looked at donghun with concearn. "i hope you don't mind me smoking."  
"it's your place, do what you want", donghun said and sehyoon put the stub back between his lips. "i didn't know you smoked."  
sehyoon shrugged, knocking the excess of ambers into the ashtray he brought back onto the table. "not many do. i don't like smoking at work - people look at you weird. you know how detective seo likes to talk behind people's backs."  
finally sehyoon could elict a chuckle out of his colleague and that made him smile as well. the apartment was now only dipped in light from the yellow lamp shining above their heads. looking outside, he could only observe the colorful lights of seoul's skyline glowing in the distance. his insides felt strangely warm now that donghun became more comfortable inside his presence. he finally laughed, let loose and told him his deepest thoughts. he was probably the only one knowing about them and it made him feel strangely proud. like he shared a deep secret with him and it felt empowering.   
  
"he does, doesn't he", donghun chuckled. sehyoon was certain that he wanted to hear it again. "when i first started, he made up this weird rumour that i slept with the captain's wife at my last department."  
  
"you're kidding.", sehyoon said raising his eyebrows. donghun had started a few years before him so he wasn't even aware that that rumour was even a thing. he was slightly glad that it had died down since donghun seemed really stressed even mentioning it. but on the other hand he was angered that such an important information has been kept away from him.  
  
"no", donghun laughed. "he said it's the reason why i switched departments so suddenly, spread the rumour all around the department for a whole week."  
sehyoon cuckled along as his fingers brushed through his black strands. he definetly had to take a shower soon. "what did you do?"  
he took another drag from the cigarette and as the room was dipped inside the thin fog made from smoke, donghun's eyes met his directly. it was the first time his colleague looked at him. _truly_ looked at him. sehyoon was stunned, to say the least. he never noticed how his eyes gleamed.   
"what do you think i did?", donghun raised an eyebrow and looked at sehyoon challenging. there was something...dangerous inside his gaze. and sehyoon loved it. he somehow craved it. he just didn't know it till this moment. "i threathened to beat his ass. after all i am a black belt in taekwondo. i was even trained with the marines during my military service."  
  
sehyoon's thoughts wandered. he imagined donghun beating somebody up, imagined him inside his military uniform as he threw punches at somebody else. it kind of turned him on.  
sehyoon was aware of the slight attraction sehyoon felt towards his colleague. from the first time they were paired together to work on a case, sehyoon was really interested in the detective with the stern gaze, unafraid to talk back to him. it challenged him, made him feel excited. and he had felt pretty bored for the longest of time until he came around. afterall donghun was also really attractive in his own kind of way. from his thick lips, to his puffy eyes that looked like he was about to cry any moment to-  
  
"you have a piercing?", sehyoon suddenly blurred out and caught donghun out of guard.  
  
"what?"  
  
"here", sehyoon reached over the table and took his cheek inside his palm, thumb grazing over donghun's eyebrow. sehyoon was as surprised by his own fowardness as donghun was, the colleague's eyes opened up in shock, unable to move his body. sehyoon's hand tingled where he touched him. "i can see the holes."  
  
donghun's voice was thin, painted with uncertainty. "yeah. i got it after college. took it out before my military service."  
sehyoon had never noticed the small scars on donghun's forehead. probably from acne, sehyoon guessed. the small bumps on his cheeks, barely noticable from far away, felt interesting underneath his skin. sehyoon could feel the warmth underneath donghun's skin and it made him feel so excited. at this point, sehyoon expected donghun to push him away. they never even could hold up a conversation outside of work how was donghun supposed to just let sehyoon touch him like this. but he didn't move. at all.  
sehyoon blamed it on the alcohol but he was pretty sure that there was...something.  
  
again, their eyes mit in a long gaze. noone said anything. they let the room be filled with the distance car honks and sounds coming from the citiy below. sehyoon's ears filled with his own frantic heartbeak. why was he feeling so nervous? it was just donghun. donghun.  
  
as a phone started ringing the two detectives snapped out of their trance. sehyoon backed away, falling onto his butt as he tried to gather his thoughts. what had just happened?  
  
he watched donghun take out his phone from his pocket, the screen lighted up with a name he couldn't read. it was his work phone.  
"detective kim.", he said into the speaker, scratching his temple. his eyes were closed in discomfort and his cheeks seemed even more red than they were before. i did that, sehyoon thought. inside, he smiled.  
  
suddenly donghun's eyes shot open and sehyoon's eyebrows knit together. this couldn't mean something good.  
"yes of course.", he said, suddenly sober. "i'll be there as quickly as i can. i'm already with detective kim sehyoon, we'll meet you there."  
donghun hung up and sighed. sehyoon didn't want to admit it but he was worried. again, donghun looked as stressed as ever. sehyoon didn't like it.  
  
donghun looked back at him, his eyes filled with darkness. sehyoon felt like he couldn't figure him out anymore. they were back where they had started. at zero.  
"that was officer oh", donghun explained getting up. "they got some more traces for possible traces involved in the drug smuggling. apparantly there's a close source at a nightclub in hongdae and he wants us to go inside, check it out."  
  
"what?", sehyoon said and got up as well. suddenly it was like all the alcohol and nicotine had left his body in an instant. his heartbeat quickened and not because the sight of donghun in his coat was truly astonishing.   
"they need experienced officers. and since we're the people being involved in the case the closest, they want us to go. go get ready, i'm waiting outside calling an uber."

when the front door of the aparment fell shut sehyoon sat down on the sofa. he let out a deep breath. his muscles ached and the fatique he felt over the whole day kicked in within seconds. all he wanted to do was to take a shower -maybe masturbate- and then go to bed. but with his job, there were sacrificed to be made unexpectedly. and sadly, the thing he had to give up the most was his sleep. but when he saw the alarmed look on donghun's face, he knew that there was something more important than going to bed. at least for now.  
  
but right before sehyoon was about to get up, put on his coat and shoes and head out the door to finally catch the culprit they have been looking for weeks now, he felt his phone in his pocket vibrate.  
when he took it out and looked at the bright screen, the pitch black homescreen smiling at him, a message popped up. sehyoon froze.  
  
 _"meet up at REDROOM in hongdae in thirty._  
 _text if you need a ride."_  
  
it was kang yuchan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back with a little longer update!  
> while it's not as action packed, it rather focusses on the realationship between sehyoon and donghun in this story. since their realationship is also a bit complicated and heat-filled i hope i could give you a good insight.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> tell me what you think!


End file.
